


(Re)Discovering Disney

by zainab_jasmine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney Movies, F/M, Precious Bucky Barnes, Soft Bucky Barnes, pure fluff, sarcastic reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainab_jasmine/pseuds/zainab_jasmine
Summary: Bucky finds something interesting while out shopping.





	(Re)Discovering Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is something I found in my google docs that I'm pretty sure is on my tumblr, but I'm posting it on here anyway. Enjoy!

“Hey doll, look what I found while shopping with Sam!” yells Bucky as he strolls into your shared apartment, shutting the door behind him using his legs, because of the rather large looking box in his arms. 

“Great, what did you bring home this time?” you reply from your perch on the kitchen counter. Lately, as part of adjusting to the 21st century, your boyfriend had been bringing home the most random objects, ranging from a whole assortment of sour candy to enough bath bombs as to where you could fill up Tony’s Olympic sized swimming pool with colors. 

“Did you know that that Disney guy made more movies?” He says while walking up to you and setting the box down on the dining table. “Steve and I saw Snow White with Becca before the war but I didn’t know that there were more.”

“Exactly how many movies did you bring home?” You ask slowly while eyeing the very large box. 

“Like 50, maybe 60? I’m not really sure, I kinda just picked up a copy of everything they had.” 

You loved Bucky, you really did, but you were starting to get nervous. Did he expect the both of you to be able to watch all 50 something movies in a day?   
There’s no way you would get through even half of them, even if you never got up to get snacks or use the restroom. It would take you at least a month, maybe more with your unpredictable schedules. 

“Buck, honey, you know each of those movies are like two hours long right?

“Really?” He looks surprised, “I don’t remember Snow White being that long, but I think I might’ve had to leave early because Steve decided to get into a fight on his way back from the bathroom,” he says with a fond look on his face. 

You start to sift through the box, checking out exactly what Bucky brought home with him when you pull out a copy of Cinderella. 

Beaming, you exclaim “This used to be my favorite movie! I wasn’t able to pronounce her name so I called her the blue princess”

Bucky’s face scrunches up as he starts to laugh “the blue princess?” He chokes out between bursts of laughter. 

“Yes, is there a problem?” You say defensively. 

“Nope. No problem. We’ll watch that one first, why don’t you go get changed into something more comfortable while I pop us some popcorn and set up the movie,” suggests Bucky while taking the cd out of your hand and making his way towards your living room. 

You would think that Bucky would find it hard to navigate his way through technology, but after a day with Tony, he pretty much had it all down. Of course, this meant that your apartment was full of only the newest devices, all courtesy of one Tony Stark, who had always been one of your best friends and was glad to help your boyfriend get settled after the whole mess with the Accords was over. 

Now in your favorite fluffy blue pajamas, you snuggle up with Bucky who’s already on the couch. He puts his arm around you while you run your fingers through his long brown hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. 

“Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too,” he returns looking down at your choice of pajamas, “My blue princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
